


[Podfic] More Than Just Pancakes by GoldenTruth813

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, keith really loves shiro, up to season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith doesn’t think he deserves Shiro. He knows the world sure as hell doesn’t deserve him. But fuck it all if Keith doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of him—of trying to make the whole fucking world worthy of him.Or, the morning after where Shiro makes pancakes and Keith tries not to panic.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] More Than Just Pancakes by GoldenTruth813

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Just Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191020) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Thank you to [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DM2dC4P)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/aegrcoI8ZwM)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.56mb/0:07:24]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jyrcq2770tmv04a/More_Than_Just_Pancakes_by_GoldenTruth813_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [7.56mb/0:07:24]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iNwbPSq8qsJCOmgVwTAS6CpPAJAIoOmj)
  * Soundcloud: 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
